DRAKESKIN
by giruveganus
Summary: This takes place right before the Tower of Zot. Kain's struggling with his feelings for Rosa and Cecil. He goes to see Cecil, but what does he get? A very different Cecil.


**DRAKESKIN**

FFIV FF featuring Cecil x Kain by giruveganus. Final Fantasy IV © by Square Enix. I don't own nothin' about this game or its characters, no matter how much I want Kain *drools*! (This takes place right before the stupid Tower of Zot)

I love the CxK pairing because I like messing with Kain, and in that manner. Cecil's very pretty, so I also couldn't resist in tarnishing that oh-so-pure look of his. *maniacal laughter* that's why I love yaoi! It can be so twisted. Well, if you need to run away, do it now. I won't cry, I promise! Those who needed to run ran, yes? Very good, let's get started.

Warning! There's an OOC Cecil! Let's say this is what I would've liked for Cecil to be like. You have to admit, he's kind of a pansy (not in strength, but in character). And btw, Kain, _everyone_ knew that you liked Rosa from the start! Also, I imagine Kain's armor would detach somewhere above those yellow-scaly things (DS version).

* * *

><p><em>Cecil has become a paladin.<em>

Yes, Kain knew that much.

_Aren't you lonely, Kain?_

_No,_ Kain thought with firm resolve. _No, no, not at all. Never._ He hadn't thought about Cecil since… well, he couldn't remember when.

_You're lying, Kain. Lying…_

_No, I'm not,_ Kain thought. Even in his mind, those words were empty, hollow; said only to please himself and the demon he was "speaking" to. This demon could always see straight through him as if he were made of glass. Always, because this demon was inside of him.

_Why do you lie like this? Those words sound so very empty, that if they fell to the ground, they would indeed smash into pieces like glass, their fragility exposed._

_I am __**not**__ lying_. Kain almost believed it himself. _I am not lying, I am not, I am not…_

_Then prove your feelings. Prove them to yourself._

Kain nodded to himself. He moved away from his stationary position next to Rosa, who was bound. Golbez was not present at the moment.

"Kain. Where are you going?" Rosa asked in her sweet voice, thought it was slightly panicked and anxious.

"It is of no concern to you." Kain said without turning around. He left with is spear in hand because he wanted to fight until Cecil was no longer lingering in his mind.

_If you don't want to fight, then don't._

Kain ignored the demon. He went abroad on a Baron Redwings' aircraft and went to look for Cecil.

It did not take long to locate the newly-found paladin. He was right off the coast of Troia, the city ruled by eight women. Kain did not expect to be welcomed with smiles and hugs. He was greeted with cold suspicion.

"I'm here for Cecil." Kain spoke before anyone of them did. He looked Cecil right in those blue eyes of his.

"What more do you want, Kain?" Cecil asked, stepping forward. His armor gleamed like the thousand facets of a diamond. "Where is Rosa?"

"I've not come to talk about Rosa." Kain said, his voice firm. "And I need to speak with you privately."

"Very well. But why do you do this Kain? Why are you working with Golbez?" Cecil said, his voice full of want for these answers. Out of the three people Cecil was traveling with, Kain only recognized Cid, the engineer. Cid yelled the same questions at him. Kain did not answer any of them.

Kain turned so his back was to everyone. "Our conversation will continue on my ship." He walked away, and into his cabin.

Cecil followed him after telling his friends to wait for him in Troia. He shut the door to the cabin, his back up against it. He gave Kain a cold stare, like Kain was some kind of predator. "What is it? Come to tell me more of your betrayal?"

Kain stood a few feet away from his once good friend. "No," He looked to the window, staring out of it but at nothing in particular. "I…" What could he say? How could he put these feelings into words? "Please go somewhere far away so I can stop thinking about you"? No, that just sounded stupid. "…God." He felt very uncomfortable.

"Why don't you open your eyes to the evil, Kain?" Cecil asked again. Kain did not answer. There was a chuckle, and Kain turned his attention back to Cecil.

"What is it?" Kain asked. "Was there something funny?"

"I was just thinking, is that that what you want me to say? To keep asking for the answers you refuse to give? That's what's funny."

Cecil suddenly seemed… very… different. "Cecil… you're-"

"What? Do you want me to act innocent again? Or do you want me on all fours, pleading with you?" Cecil asked, stepping closer to Kain. His eyes were like a storm; deep and piercing.

"I haven't said what I want." Kain said, moving back as Cecil took another step towards him.

"Let me make what I want to happen come true then." Cecil quickly crossed the distance between them. "Press your back up against the wall."

Kain was very apprehensive. He didn't know what Cecil was planning to do, but he wanted no part in it.

_Are you a coward?_

The demon mocked, laughing. Kain pressed his back up against the wall as Cecil told him to do.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Cecil asked with a sweet smile. "I'm your good friend. I want to see you in this light. Won't you let me after all you've done?"

"What is it that you want me to do?" Kain asked, swallowing a bit. He was trying to stop the trembling in his hands, but he could not calm down. "Cecil?"

Cecil didn't say anything for several moments. When he did, his voice held little emotion. "Kain. Are you fond of Rosa?"

It felt like Cecil had stabbed him through with his blade. He turned away. He didn't say anything.

"Is that your answer? Very well then, you can go ahead and turn over now." Cecil was smiling yet another one of his angelic smiles.

Kain hesitated. He still said nothing.

"You asked me what I want you to do, and this is it. Turn around, onto your stomach."

Kain swallowed and did as he was told. His hands were balled up into tight fists and were stiffly at his sides.

"Place your hands on the wall, palms down." Cecil instructed.

Kain did. He heard Cecil come closer and even closer still. He felt Cecil lift his ponytail. Cecil tugged on it playfully, and then gave it a hard pull, causing Kain's head to yank back as well. Kain gasped slightly in pain.

Cecil pulled harder and further back until Kain was looking up straight into blue eyes as hard as ice. "You fancy her, don't you?" His voice held a venom that Kain had never heard before.

Kain gritted his teeth but remained silent. Cecil let him go, but pressed Kain to the wall as soon as he did so.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Cecil said, without sarcasm. But it was also without sincerity. His lips were against Kain's ear.

Kain was completely quiet. He was good at it and Cecil knew that. The demon in his mind was still laughing.

_He found out your first secret. Let's see if he can find the rest. Isn't this what you wanted anyway?_

No, it isn't, Kain thought. This isn't what I want. It's not. But he could not convince himself. He tensed as Cecil's hands started at his shoulders and traveled further downwards.

"Why are you so silent?" Cecil asked with a chuckle. "You don't like it when I touch you? Or maybe you want me to touch you without the stuffy armor? Of course you would, wouldn't you?

It was not a question. Kain wasn't going to answer, but he didn't get a chance to in the first place. Cecil obviously knew what was doing; the lower half of Kain's armor crashed heavily to the floor.

Cecil's hands pounced on him, sliding under his undergarments. Kain's hands were balled into fists once again and shaking. He started to breathe just a little quicker. He had better control over himself than Cecil gave him credit for.

Cecil was not amused. "…open your mouth." He reached up with one hand and pressed his fingers against Kain's lips. "We're not finished yet. Make these slippery for me."

Those fingers weren't begging or asking; they were demanding. They pressed on his lips and pressed against his teeth. Kain wasn't going to open his mouth, that is, until Cecil pulled on him hard and Kain let out a groan of pain. Cecil took that opportunity and slid his fingers into Kain's mouth. Maybe it was because of the gauntlets, but Cecil's fingers tasted slightly of metal and salt. Kain did not move.

"Being shy?" Cecil said, nipping Kain's ear playfully. "You don't have to hold it in when you're with me; I'm your _childhood_ friend." Cecil wrapped his hand around Kain's member. "This will help you loosen up."

Kain stiffened again. Cecil started to stroke him up and down. Kain's breathing became faster, heavier. Cecil started to pinch him, and sped up.

"A-ah…" The shaking went up to Kain's arms.

"There we are, Kain." Cecil said as he took his fingers out of Kain's mouth. "You've done well, and this simple act deserves a reward." He took away his other hand.

Kain slumped down just a little. He did not speak. What could he say? He didn't exactly want Cecil's "reward". "I-I don't need this reward of yours."

Cecil was staring at him.

"What is it?" Kain asked, his voice sharper than he'd intended.

"I was thinking I want you on the floor for the next part. On your back." Cecil said, thoughtfully. He ignored the doubtful look he was given. "After I've had my fill of you, I'll let you return back to your Golbez."

Kain was on the floor on his back in the end. His hands were balled into such tight fists that he could feel the strain of it shooting up his muscles.

Cecil was hovering over him, hands tracing lines over Kain's body. He didn't have his gauntlets on, so his fingers left warm traces over the skin. Cecil was oddly silent as he did this, stopping at Kain's abdomen, right below his navel. "I want to taste you." He said seriously.

It was a statement. Cecil took ahold of Kain again. "You're warm…" He looked down at Kain, smirking. "Is it alright? If I do this?" But those weren't questions. Kain knew that, yet Cecil seemed to want an answer that he wasn't going to get.

"Alright." Cecil said after a few minutes. He drew Kain's lower body into his lap. "You think this can make up for your betrayal, don't you?"

Kain didn't think that at all, not in the least bit. He knew nothing could take back what he'd done; what he was doing. He decided to answer Cecil this time. "No, I don't." He said quietly but adamantly. "I know I can…not make up for anything."

Cecil stared at him quietly for a few moments. When he spoke his tone was softer. "Your hair is spread underneath you like golden tendrils…it's very pre-" Cecil stopped himself, blushing slightly. There was something in his voice that made warmth course quickly through Kain's body like blood.

There was silence until Cecil spoke again. "Then you must think that you deserve this in some way. And I would suppose you do." He brought Kain's member to his mouth and the whole thing was in his mouth in a few seconds.

"…agh…" Kain's first reaction was to push Cecil away, his hands grabbing a fistful of silver hair. He pushed against Cecil, only to receive a small bite. "Ah!" The pain went through him like he'd been struck with Thundaga (go thunda-ga!).

Cecil trailed the wet fingers of his other hand along Kain's thigh. He held onto Kain tightly.

_It feels good to you, doesn't it?_

The demon was saying words. Kain felt like he was not connected to his body at the moment. He knew what was happening, he felt what was happening. It simply did not feel real. He didn't want to accept it.

_You know it feels good. You're hard._

When Cecil stuck his finger inside, Kain snapped back to reality. Cecil was still sucking on him as if he were candy. "…Ce…Cecil…" He was trying to control his breathing, but it wasn't working.

Cecil hit a spot inside of him that made heat rush into the pit of his stomach. Kain's breath caught in his throat. He was quickly growing harder, against his wishes. His body would not listen to him.

Cecil pushed another finger inside. He continually hit the same bundle of nerves over and over, slower, faster. Kain became so hard he was sure he would burst. "Cecil… I-I have to…"

"No, not yet." Cecil said, letting go of Kain's member. The cold air hit him and Kain moaned slightly.

Cecil had his thumb on the tip, and held it there. He smiled down at Kain. "I'm not going to let you come yet." He rubbed his fingers inside of Kain faster and faster still. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Kain's jawline.

Kain was breathing so heavily he thought he was going to start hyperventilating. Cecil added a third finger. Kain was aching by this time. He let out a small moan of pain and impatience.

Cecil's lips were still against his jawline. "I should've… taken off your helmet. Next time, I want to see the tears in your eyes." He groaned, and finally let go of Kain.

"…a…anh…" Kain came almost as soon as Cecil let go of him. Several shudders went through him. His breathing slowed. "…the gods have mercy…"

"Why should they have mercy on you?" Cecil said as he stood up. "I assume I'll be seeing you soon, my _friend_."

He left Kain lying there on the floor. An hour passed before he moved. He returned to Golbez's tower without a thought.

Golbez was not there when Kain returned. Of course, everything was just as he'd left it.

When she heard his footsteps approaching, Rosa's head snapped up and hair tumbled over her face. She was beautiful, yes, very. Yes, but Kain knew he did not deserve her. Not after what happened and how he was now, anyway. He was not yet strong enough to best Cecil.

"Kain…did you go to see Cecil?" Rosa asked innocently.

The name caused Kain's heart to give a sudden pounding against his ribs. "…yes." He said quietly.

"He must be on his way then." Rosa said thoughtfully. "One day, we'll all be together again and stop this silly squabbling."

_Do you really think something like this could be as simple as a petty squabble?_

Kain said nothing. He doubted if they would all get to be how they used to, like before these emotions got in the way. This jealousy harboring in his heart and mind was as black as the night sky. Every time he kept silent, those feelings grew more intense, and darker. And he did not know how to get rid of them, because they'd been there for a long time.

_You'll never be free of those feelings as long as you remain subpar,_ the demon inside him said. _They are a part of you now._

_That's not true._ Kain thought that even though he only half believed it.

_Oh, you know it is,_ the demon said with a sneer._ This desire you have is only fueling but a section of this wild fire._

_Be silent_. Kain banished all thoughts to the back of his mind. This was only way he could calm himself, lest these feelings and demons drove him crazy.

The next time Kain saw Cecil, he came to the Tower of Zot to rescue Rosa. He fought Golbez with the help of his new friends, while Kain stood by, unable to do anything, for he was preoccupied with an internal struggle for the parts of his mind that he didn't control of. And secretly, a part of him was hoping that Cecil would be struck down.

_Cecil really is a paladin,_ he thought. _But he didn't come to rescue me._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, finger-fucking the shit out of Kain 8D bwaha! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I welcome any kind andor constructively criticizing words! :D I always want to know how I portrayed the characters, so please tell me!**


End file.
